Laboratory equipment is not capable of providing push notifications that reflect a status of the equipment (e.g., on, off, operating, standby, etc. . . . ), a status of one or more parameters of the equipment (e.g., a fluid level, a column status, etc. . . . ), an operational result (e.g., separation complete), and the like. Instead, frequent manual checks of the equipment's status, either on-site, or via a remote login are necessary to determine such information about the equipment. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the methods and systems described herein.